Celebration
by White Rabbit Tale
Summary: Harry and Ginny have a surprise for the rest of the Gryffindor Common room. Oh, the excitment! Spoilers abound, be wary!


Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns it, of course, and isn't she just magnificent?

A/N: This is just something silly I thought of while watching CSI after my triumphant finishing of HBP.

**Warning: Yes, there are definate spoilers abound, so please be catious and don't read this unless you've finished HBP!**

* * *

Harry took a deep breath at the entrance of the Gryffindor Common room. He stole a quick glance at the pretty witch who stood next to him. She returned it was a grin and a squeeze of his hand.

"Oh, go in already!" the Fat Lady ordered, having watched the two stand there in nervousness for the past five minutes.

Harry cleared his throat. "Well. This is it," he told Ginny, who looked just as excited. "_Felix Felicis._"

Upon this command, the Fat Lady dutifully swung open. Ginny and Harry clambered inside, their nervousness now apparently turned to anticipation.

"Ron—_Hermione!_" Ginny cried breathlessly as she and Harry dashed rather clumsily over.

"What?" Ron said, looking bewildered. He looked at their exhilirated faces. "Oh! You haven't—have you?"

"Yup!" Ginny cried, beaming. "Just now. Oh, it was _so_ exciting! I mean, it's not like it's the first time, but—"

"It's not the first time?" Ron cried, alarmed.

"Don't be a prat," Hermione reprimanded. "Of course it's not, and you know it." She turned to Harry and Ginny, who still had broad grins in place. "Congratulations, you two."

"Did I just hear a 'congratulations?' What's going on?" Parvati Patil silded over to them. She looked down at Ginny's hand and gasped. "Oh! How wonderful! You two are—"

"That's right," Ginny beamed, looping her arm through Harry's. "We've been _canonized!_"

She and Harry laughingly held out their left hands, each bearing an identical golden wristband, much like the rubber ones that muggles got for paying donations to somewhere. Each wristband had their official canonization printed on them: HARRY AND GINNY ARE OFFICIALLY A CANON COUPLE, BY COMMAND OF MS. J.K ROWLING, OFFICER OF THE ORDER OF THE BRITISH EMPIRE.

Parvati and Hermione bent to examine them in awe. Two more bracelets adorned Ginny's arm, both stone gray and bearing the canonization of Ginny-and-Dean's and Ginny-and-Michael's respective relationships and breakups. Hermione and Parvati had little interest in them, but rather in the brilliant gold one that proudfully proclaimed Harry and Ginny's new relationship to all.

Ron looked down at his own wrist, which had around it the same stony gray type that Ginny had, as well as a blue Canonization of Ron's near-coupleness with Hermione.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Hermoine frowning down at her own blue wristband. Then she whirled on him, as he expected.

"See Ron!" she cried, clearly ready to start on some tirade or other. "It's not that big a deal. If you hadn't been running around and being such a _prat_ with Miss Brown then we could have been properly Canonized as well! You know, I really thought we were gonna have it this year, but you had to ruin it, didn't you?"

Ron was noticeably pale. Ginny and Harry had halted in their jubilation to witness another heated row between Ron and Hermione.

"Well if you hadn't been kissing _Vicky_ then maybe I wouldn't have!" he snapped back.

"Oh, _honestly_ Ron, you can't possibly think that's a reasonable excuse for what you did. Not only was it over a year ago, but it was your fault as well, for being such a prat."

"Oh, a _prat_ am I?" he shouted. "Whose the one who went out with Cormac McBiggest-Jerk-in-the-World? Maybe if you hadn't done _that_ we'd be sitting with gold bracelets."

"Really, this is no ones fault," Ginny tried to intervene. To her delight, she was not met with waspish remarks. "Miss Rowling has put in so many hundreds of hints that you two are going to end up together…I'm sure if you applied for Canonization, no one would deny you." She looked down at the blue wristbands on Hermione's and Ron's hands. Harry had applied for those earlier in the year, but as Ginny had still been going out with Dean, they had been unable to receive them.

Ron looked rather uncomfortable. "I like blue on Hermione…" he said meekly. Harry tried his very hardest not to laugh, but as soon as a snort came out of Ginny he knew he could not hold himself back.

Hermione, however, looked rather flattered and looked at Ron with renewed affection.

Harry caught Ginny's eyes and the two stood up together. "Well, we must be off, there's loads of people to show off to, and we haven't even told you mum yet," he winked at Ron. "Later."

Harry and Ginny exited the common room.

"_I_ haven't been a prat, have I?" Harry asked, sounding somewhat insecure.

"A total and complete prat," she told him confidently, leaning in for a kiss. "Not like it matters."

Harry grinned. "Tonks and Lupin have got it, too," he told her, indicating to the gold wristband that he couldn't seem to not look at for more than five minutes.

"Oh?" Ginny asked. "Bill and Fleur, of course, got it earlier this year. Way more people than ever before. I mean, what is this? Sixth year rush, I guess. Miss Rowling's been really working to hook everyone up properly. It's like McGonagall said, 'Dumbledore would have been happier than anyone to think there was a little more love in the world.'"

Harry nodded approvingly.

"Seems like a lot of trouble, though," he added as they turned a corner that lead them toward the hospital wing, where Neville was. "I mean, we're the only ones who matter, right?"

Ginny gave him a knowing smirk. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Well, it's not called _'Ron Weasley and the Half-Blood Prince,'_ now is it? Or Remus Lupin…or _'Blaise Zabini and the Half-Blood Prince' _that'd be a hoot."

"Harry!" Ginny cried, appalled. "Am I sensing a bit of bigheadedness coming from you? Surely not!"

Harry grinned. "You're right," he replied. "That is _so_ fifth book!"


End file.
